monkeyislandfandomcom-20200223-history
References to Other Media
The Monkey Island Games are famously full of numerous references to a great many things in popular culture. See also Other LucasArts Adventure Games Indiana Jones SoMI *When Guybrush Threepwood attempts to explain to Fester Shinetop why he was stealing the Fabulous Idol he can say 'It belongs in a museum'. MI2 *When Threepwood attempts to swing towards the Big Whoop treasure chest it is similar to Jones using his whip. *Indy's Whip can be seen on display in the Booty Boutique. The Antiques Dealer will comment on it saying it is the same one from Raiders of the Lost Ark, Temple of Doom, Last Crusade and the Young Indy Chronicles. *One of the puzzles involved following a light source reflected by the sun to find a secret button. This is reminiscent of Raiders of the Lost Ark in which Jones reflects sunlight in a map room to find the Arks location. *The Phatt City Library has a book called X Never Marks the Spot by I. Jones. *The scene in which Threepwood swaps the book in his hand for the one resting on Governor L. Phatts stomach is reminiscent of the scene in 'Raiders' when Jones replaces an idol with a bag of sand. *After spending five days in a crate full of them, Threepwood emerges and says "I hate snakes." This is an often repeated phrase of Jones'. CoMI *When speaking to King Andre, Guybrush can say "That Diamond belongs in a musem!" EfMI *In ToMI Star Wars SoMI *When Guybrush drowns and the verb 'Order Hint Book' is pressed, he will say "Call-1-800-STARWARS for details". MI2 *When Wally B. Feed is kidnapped the Voodoo Lady says "I sense a disturbance as though a small voice called out and was silenced". This is a paraphrase of one of Obi-Wan Kenobis famous line when Alderaan was destroyed. *In the Torture Chamber in LeChuck's Fortress Threepwood can say "I've got a bad feeling about this." This is an often repeated line in the saga. *The ending scene in which LeChuck reveals that he is Threepwoods brother is a direct parody of the climactic scene in the Empire Strikes Back. CoMI *When Threepwood begins to tell the Voodoo Lady his stories she says "I'm... sensing a great disturbance". *When Threepwood tells the Voodoo Lady "You're my only hope". She replies "No Guybrush. There is another". Which are both paraphrases of famous Star Wars lines. *Threepwood can go through the entire "You do not need to see my identification" Obi-Wan Kenobi routine with the Cabana Boy. *The Flying Welshman quotes Yoda when Threepwood says "I am not afraid" replying "You will be, you WILL be". *LeChuck will say the line "Search your feelings, you know it to be true" quoting Darth Vader. EfMI *In the Mysts o Tyme Marshe an X-Wing can be seen reminiscent of the Empire Strikes Back scenes on Dagobah. *In the Palace of Prostheses one of the medical documents you can find when operating the file retrieval system belongs to a certain Obi W. Kenobi. Pegnose Pete's real name is randomly chosen so if you're lucky this might actually be his real name in your playthrough. ToMI *i References to Monkey Island *A Guybrush Threepwood playable skin was released for the Force Unleashed II. James Bond SoMI * MI2 *When Threepwood attempts to buy a drink in the Bloody Lip and Grill he says "Grog, shaken not stirred". This is a how James Bond famously order his martinis. CoMI *There is a reference to Goldfinger when speaking with King Andre. Guybrush: "Do you expect me to talk?", Andre: "No, I expect you to buy". *Threepwood will also do a Sean Connery impression when speaking with him. EfMI *In th ToMI *i Disney SoMI *The games themes drew heavily from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Ride. MI2 *There are numerous references throughout the game to Disney Theme Parks such as the E Ticket. *Walt the Dog is taken directly from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Ride and named for Walt Disney. *A number of books in the Phatt Island Library are written by a Walt Whimsy. CoMI *Wharf Rat and Dinghy Dog are parodies of the costumed characters at Disney parks. *A scene in CoMIs closing credits depicts a father telling his son that the parks founder is frozen deep undergroun. This is a joking reference to the urban legend that Walt Disney is cryogenically frozen somewhere beneath one of his theme parks. EfMI *In th ToMI *G Hanna-Barbera SoMI *Th MI2 *In the Booty Island Costume Shop was a Caveman Fred costume heavily based on Fred Flintstone. CoMI *g EfMI *In th ToMI *G Looney Tunes SoMI *Th MI2 *In CoMI *g EfMI *Ozzie Mandrills line "Where was the kaboom? There was supposed to be a Caribbean shattering kaboom!?" is a reference to the Looney Tunes character Marvin the Martian. ToMI *G Star Trek SoMI *Th MI2 *In CoMI *g EfMI *When Threepwood orders Ignatius Cheese to leave for Jambalaya Island he says "Make it so." This is something of a catchprase for Captain Jean-Luc Picard in the Next Generation. ToMI *G Terminator SoMI *Th MI2 *When arrested on Phatt Island and sent to prison by the Governor, Threepwood will say a variant of "I'll be back". CoMI *g EfMI *In th ToMI *G The Producers - Mel Brooks SoMI *Th MI2 *In CoMI *When Slappy Cromwell realises that his show will be a flop he is reassured that it will be a financial success. EfMI *In th ToMI *G Category:Real World articles